Doctor - Patient
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: After the Battle of New York, Tony and Bruce go back to the destroyed Stark Towers to check on each other for any injuries. While examining Bruce, Tony finds a very interesting tidbit about the doctor. He wants to explore. Please Enjoy!


After successfully defeating Loki and having a nice Shawarma meal, the Avengers split up for a while to make sure everything was set-up for Loki's departure with Thor the following day.

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner remained at the soon-to-be-crowned 'Avengers Towers'. Pepper still wasn't back from her flight.

Tony landed with Bruce in his arms in his Iron Man suit on the beaten up balcony of the building. They had been arguing up until this point. The two were silent, just glaring at each other, until Bruce spoke again.

"Mr. Stark, just let me take a quick look to make sure nothing's-"

"No! I already said no, Banner. I just... I just need some time to relax. My tower is destroyed, so I kind of have something bigger to worry about."

"Bigger than your own health?"

Tony was quiet. The both of them were inside. Bruce could see the dent of where the Hulk beat up Loki on the ground, as explained by Tony over Shawarma.

"Tony," Bruce gripped Tony's arm firmly, to which the billionaire flinched violently at. He pulled his arm free, thinking about Bruce's proposal.

"Fine. But you have to give me a whole lecture about the other guy."

"Alright, let's just hurry up."

Tony and Bruce went down to another floor in the building, which was where Tony's lab was located. In there were a doctor's tools as well as a couch for Tony to lay on while Bruce examined his beaten up body.

"Sit," the doctor gestured to the couch while he gathered some bandages and other medical tools.

Tony sat down and leaned against the back of the couch. Bruce came back with his materials.

"I told you I'm fine. Just leave it at that."

"I still wanna check. It's safer if I do. Besides, you went into a different universe. I think that's worth an examination."

"Fine, just do it quick."

"Sit up straight and take your shirt off."

"Why, Dr. Banner..." Tony teased as he removed his shirt. Bruce rolled his eyes.

From what Bruce could see, Tony looked fine. Save for a large bruise on his right forearm. The doctor scooted closer to Tony and adjusted his glasses so he could examine Tony's upper body better.

"That's quite a bruise you got there, Mr. Stark."

"What? That? That's nothing! You should see what's behind the reactor," Tony tapped the glowing thing on his chest.

Bruce ran his hands across Tony's chest and the arc reactor, checking for more wounds. Next he moved on to Tony's torso. He rubbed his fingers lightly across Tony's ribs, sides, and abs, finding nothing out of the ordinary. The only thing odd was that Tony flinched and tensed up whenever Bruce touched any of those spots. When the doctor moved towards Tony's bellybutton area, the billionaire gasped and grabbed Bruce's hand.

"O-Okay, I think I'm done. Told ya I was fine," Tony tried standing up, but Bruce forced him back onto the couch.

"You sure? Cuz you moved a lot when I touched around here," Bruce poked Tony's belly again, making the other man flinch.

Bruce held back a smirk, realizing what was happening. He knew that Tony was fine, but now he wanted to test this new information out.

"Just fine, doc."

Bruce noticed Tony's change in pitch. He moved even closer to Tony, successfully trapping him to the side of the couch.

"I don't know, Stark. I think you might be injured right here," and Bruce dug his fingers into Tony's abdomen. Tony tried curling himself into a ball while in his sitting position, all during a laughing fit.

"Banner, don't touch mehehe again."

"I think I have to be more thorough. You seem to be in a lot of pain. Lay down here."

"Absolutely not!"

Tony tried escaping again, but somehow failed so soon he was lying on his back, pinned by Bruce in a matter of seconds.

"Get off. I know what you're doing and I don't appreciate the violation of boundaries."

"We never established any boundaries, if I remember correctly."

Bruce managed to get past Tony's protective hands to wiggle his fingers against Tony's sides and lower ribs. Tony squirmed and laughed under Bruce.

"Bahehehahahahahanner! GeheheHEHET off!"

"I'm not done with your check-up yet, Mr. Stark. I think I noticed extreme sensitivity around this area," and Bruce began tickling Tony's bare stomach. The billionaire's laughter rose to a high-pitched giggle. He was also thrashing a lot.

"Stahahahahahap it! BAHAHAHANNER, I'M GON-GONNA KIHIHILL YOU!"

"Not in this battered state you're not."

Bruce smiled at Tony's laugh and the faces he made while doing that.

"Almost done. I just need to check your... legs," Bruce said with a smirk. Since Tony was too weak to do anything, Bruce effortlessly moved down to sit beside Tony's form on the couch.

"Tony, I'm concerned for your feet. I think you injured your ankle or something," Bruce couldn't keep his smile from showing in his voice. He removed Tony's shoes and socks.

"Banner, I swear if you touch my- STAHP!"

Bruce had experimentally tickled the sole of Tony's foot, happy with the reaction. He locked one of Tony's legs in a firm hold around his ankle and began tickling his bare foot. Tony writhed around on the couch, hysterically laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA! PL-PLEEEHEEHEASE!"

But Bruce didn't let up. He continued that for a while before Tony's knee came into contact with the doctor's face. What happened was that during Tony's squirming, his one free leg was flailing around violently. And almost perfectly timed, Bruce moved his head back a bit and Tony's knee nailed Bruce directly in the nose. Bruce released Tony completely and covered his nose with his hands. Tony recovered from giggling quickly, once he saw that Bruce might be hurt.

"Shit! Are you okay, Banner?" Tony sat next to Bruce and placed a hand on his back. The scientist had his eyes closed in pain and his hands were still over his nose.

"Lemme see. What did I do?" Tony took Bruce's wrists and tried to pry them off the doctor's face. His eyes widened when he saw a stream of blood running from Bruce's nose.

"Am I bleeding?"

"Umm... yeah."

Tony had to hold back a laugh. Bruce looked at his hands, which were also stained in blood. He swore then stood up to get paper towels for his nose bleed. When he saw Bruce cursing under his breath, the billionaire playboy lost it. He laughed at his teammate freely.

When Bruce approached the couch again, his nose had stopped bleeding and Tony had his shirt back on. Tony just smirked at him, making room for him to sit on the couch.

"You okay, there?"

"Yup."

"I'm sorry about kicking you-"

"You kneed me in the face."

Tony snorted before saying, "Alright, I apologize for _kneeing_ you in the nose and making you bleed."

Bruce just glared at Tony. They sat in silence for a while until Tony got an idea for revenge on poor Bruce.

"Hey, Brucie."

"Yeah?"

"I think I need to check you out to make sure that nosebleed didn't cause any serious damage."

"What're you-?"

The doctor was cut off when Tony jumped on Bruce. The two of them struggled on the couch before they both landed on the floor with a thud. Tony had Bruce pinned beneath him.

"Yeah, I've done a study that proves nosebleeds cause trauma around here," and Tony dug his fingers into Bruce's sides, making the doctor laugh.

"Tonihihihihy, NO!"

Bruce tried to squirm under Tony, but it was no use. Tony had him pinned good.

"Oh, and on your stomach," Tony wiggled his fingers on said spot, "But I need to be super thorough with this area."

Tony snaked his hand under Bruce's shirt and tickled the flesh on his belly. Bruce guffawed and tried to block out the billionaire's hands from attacking that area.

"Stopstopstopstop STAHP! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Tony reached one hand up and tickled Bruce's neck. The doctor actually giggled. Tony then stopped tickling Bruce all together and just stared down at him. Bruce was a panting and chuckling mess.

"How... in the hell... do _any_ of those spots have to do with a nosebleed?"

Tony chuckled and replied with, "They don't."

Bruce tickled around Tony's sides to get him off. The two science-lovers sat on the floor of Tony's lab in silence.

"Seriously though," Bruce Banner broke the silence, "Let's get that bruise taken care of."

As the doctor helped Tony to his feet, the genius billionaire said, "Nothing much you can do except wait for it to go away."

"I'll give you some ointment. It'll help."

"Whatever you say, doc."

"You know, I hope I never get stuck with you as my doctor."

Tony laid an arm across Bruce's shoulders, smirking.

"You and me both, big guy."

_~The End~_


End file.
